Hilda and the ink machine
by artssmarts
Summary: Hilda and the group must escape Joey Drew studios.
1. Chapter 1

**Hilda jumped over the wall. She hit the sand with a thud. Frida jumped down next. David stared over the edge. "Come on!" Hilda shouted. David looked worried. "It isn't that far!" Hilda shouted. "Yeah! Its fine!" Frida shouted. David sighed and jumped over. Hilda ran over to the water. "Who wants to swim?" Hilda smiled. David and Frida just stared at her. "What?" Hilda asked. David scanned the beach. "Hey!" David shouted. Hilda and Frida looked over at him. "What is it?" Frida ran over to him. "There's some kind of building over there." David pointed. "Lets go check it out!" Hilda ran towards it. Frida and David followed, reluctantly. Hilda ducked under some boards. The place was practically destroyed, There were holes every where and most of the building was gone. "We shouldn't go in there." David looked in. "David's right!" Frida shouted. "Oh, don't worry!" Hilda stepped in a large pile of seaweed. "Ugh!" Hilda shook it off. "Woah..." Hilda saw something under the seaweed. She cleared it away along with some sand and revealed a trap door. Frida and David caught up. "There you are! What did you find?" Frida knelt down next to Hilda. "Its a trap door." David leaned over their shoulders. "No duh." Frida said. Hilda pulled it open. There was only darkness, and pipes winding around the walls. "Ladies first." David smirked. Hilda chuckled. She climbed down the ladder and into the darkness, so did Frida and David, obviously.**

**Hilda jumped down from the ladder and landed in a small puddle. David fell down into the puddle and got soaked, Frida almost fell. "Flash light." Hilda held out a hand. Frida handed her one. She turned it on and moved it around the room. It was completely wooden. Hilda started walking down the hallway. There was some light at the end of the hallway. Hilda ran towards it. "Wow." Frida shoved away the thin curtain. Hilda stood next to a large lake of what seemed to be ink. There was a barge next to and extended dock. "Creepy." David looked at the walls. There were words written in ink. THIS IS WHERE YOU MEET HIM. David shivered. Hilda jumped into the barge. "Come on guys!" Frida shoved Hilda away from the steering wheel. "Im driving." Frida looked Hilda dead in the eyes. "Okay!" Hilda put up her hands. Frida grabbed the wheel and pressed a button. The boat vibrated and made a loud starting noise. The barge started going forward on its own. Frida guided the boat around corners. Hilda looked around the lake, the end wasn't visible. Hilda saw something out of the corner of her eye, she turned quickly and gasped. There was something sitting on a board the was wedged out of the wall. It had an inky face and a large smile and horns. She couldn't see alot of the figure because of the barge's speed. "Are we almost to the other side?" Hilda asked. Frida took another turn. "No idea..." She mumbled. Suddenly, Hilda felt sick. She grabbed the side of the boat and leaned over, nothing happened. She was feeling worse and worse but she didnt vomit. Everything was moving fast, the world was spinning. Everything was yellow and really bright. She heard voices whispering, but she couldn't understand them. She lifted her head and saw the inky monster in the lake. It was skinny, and looked like a cartoon. It put its hand on the boat and let the boat carry him through the lake. It just stared at her, its eyes were covered, but it seemed like it could see her. "Hilda." A muffled voice called out. "Hilda!" The voice was clearer. "HILDA!" The voice screamed. Hilda shook her head. Everything was normal. The boat wasn't moving. "Come on!" Frida jumped off the barge. Hilda slowly followed.**

**The hallway seemed to go on forever. Hilda was holding a candle and leading them. "Do you guys hear that?" Frida stopped. Hilda and David listened closely. There was the sound of faint music. Hilda dashed down the hallway, there was light up ahead. "Theres someone else here!" Hilda shouted back. "Great!" David shouted. Hilda ran up to a door. It was slightly open. She pushed it open. There was a big mess. TV dinner boxes were scattered on the ground along with soup cans and papers. Frida walked through another door. There was the sound of water running. There was a pair of overalls on the ground. Frida grabbed the shower curtain. She took a deep breath and threw it open. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hilda and David jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "What happened." Hilda stumbled. "Haven't you heard of knocking!" A wolf walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. The wolf looked over at Hilda and David. "Oh, more visitors." He didn't seem extremely thrilled, but he seemed happy. He picked up his overalls and walked out of the bathroom.**

**Hilda, Frida and David were all sitting at a round table. "Who is that?" Hilda asked. "No clue." Frida shook her head. "Ok now!" The wolf clapped his hands together. He had a pair of overalls on along with some black boots. He sat down at the table. "Who are you and why are you here?" He stared at them. "Well?" Boris asked. Hilda spoke. "We were exploring some old building and we fell down into this place." The wolf stared at her. "Ok... Whats your names?" He asked. "Im David." "Im Hilda." "Im Frida." They said. "Ok! My names Boris." He smiled. "Now that we know each other i can tell you something important." Boris leaned in. Hilda, Frida and David did the same. "Theres a monster here, you should never, and i mean NEVER, go near. If he even goes towards you general direction run." Boris whispered. "Wait." Hilda said. "I think i've seen him." Boris looked scared. "Y-you have?" He stuttered. "Yeah, back at the river." Hilda explained. Boris sat up, still looking scared. Everyone was silent. _THUD. _Everyone looked over at the door. _THUD. _The sound came again. _THUD, THUD._ They were footsteps. Ink started to line the walls, they looked like veins. Boris jumped up. "RUN!" He bolted out of the room. The others followed. Boris shoved the door open, it slammed into the monster. They all ran. Hilda looked over at the demon as she ran by. He was stumbling around. He lurched back and let out a demonic screeching scream. It shook the building. It sounded like two voices, one deep and one high pitched. Hilda ran faster. Bendy ran, his right leg was dragging behind him. They ran through a door way. Boris ran back and shut the door, he picked up a 2x4 and nailed it across the door. The demon banged on the door. His fist made it through the door.**


	2. I'm Alice Angel

**The demon's hand broke through the door. Boris grabbed it's hand and slammed it down onto the splintered wood. Bendy dragged its hand back. He limped away. "That was close." Boris was hyperventilating. "Gross." David looked down at the murky water they were standing in. The room was massive. Pipes were sticking out of the wall with ink slowly dripping out of them. "Where is all of this ink coming from?" Frida picked up a handful of ink. "The ink machine." Boris said it like it was the most obvious thing. "Whats the ink machine?" David asked. "Basically, its a large machine that was made to create life size print outs of the characters from our cartoon, they used souls though, our souls." Boris was sad.**

**Bendy continued limping down the hallways. The building kept creaking loudly everywhere he walked. He growled everytime. Bendy stopped walking. The creaking was extremely loud above him. He looked up. The roof collapsed down on him.**

**Hilda stomped through the inky water. She stared at the door infront of her, the valve was missing. "Where's the valve?" Hilda turned around. Boris looked around. "I have an idea." he walked over to a large pipe going up to the ceiling. He grabbed onto its valve and yanked it off. "Here you go." He handed it to her. She attached it. "Perfect fit!" Hilda jumped with joy. There was a loud sound of boards crashing down, followed by a loud scream and frantic footsteps. "He's coming!" Frida shouted! "Hurry!" _THUD THWACK THUD THUD THUD THWACK THWACK. _****"RAAAAAAARRR! GRAAA!" The screaming persisted. The running grew louder. "GRAAAAAAA!" Hilda started turning the valve. The door opened slightly every turn. Hilda kept turning it. _THUD THUD THUD. WHACK WHACK. _Bendy was starting to break down the door. The door was open enough for them to squeeze through. They ran through. The hallway was wrecked. pipes covered the ceiling, the ground was dirt with pipes pumping out steam. They carefully stepped around everything. There was a sploshing and dragging sound. Hilda froze. She carefully turned around. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilda tripped backwards over a pipe. Bendy was standing over her. His neck was twisted, boards were sticking out of his shoulders and back, he seemed deformed. Instead of having his very detailed, thin, body he was bumpy and ink was dripping from him, along with his left leg constantly morphing and twisting. His face looked different. The ink was farther down, he had white eyes and his creepy smile was gone, actually, he didnt have a mouth at all, or so it seemed. A thin line went down the center of his face. He started shaking, his head was splitting in half. Hilda screamed loudly. After his head was split in half his head split in into quarters. His face was fully spread open and had vicious teeth. He left out an ear piercing scream. It sounded like it had two voices, one high pitched and one deep voice screaming in sync. When his screech was done Hilda felt dizzy. Everything was blurry and she felt sick. Bendy reached out his one freakishly large hand and dragged her away.**

**"Wait, where's Hilda?" Boris almost tripped because of how fast he was going. "She must have been caught!"Frida started to freak out. "She's probably dead!" Frida started crying. Boris put a hand on Frida's back. "I doubt it. Bendy doesnt do that." Boris lied. "Don't worry. We'll find her." David reassured her. Frida wiped her eyes. "Well, lets go find her!" Frida ran down the hall.**

**The room was dark. There were a few candles around the room that light small portions of the room. Hilda was lying on the floor on top of a mess of blankets and bags. Hilda jolted up. "Where am I? What happened?" Hilda looked around. She didn't hear anything. She carefully stood up, the bags made a loud crinkling noise. She slowly tip-toed away from the blankets. She picked up a flashlight, it had a crank on it and a button. She pressed the button and light filled the path infront of her. She started to carefully walk forward. Cardboard cutouts lined the walls. Chains hung from the ceiling. "Creepy." Hilda whispered, she walked a little faster. She scanned the room with her flashlight, there were a few soup cans on the ground and more bags and blankets. Hilda knelt down next to one. She pulled away the blanket and carefully pulled the bag down. "Oh my god." Hilda stared at what seemed to be a body, but it wasn't human. It was completely black and shiny, it had a liquid running down its face, she touched it. "Its ink." She wiped her hand on the person's arm, her hand was covered. "More ink?" Hilda didnt bother questioning it. She covered the thing up and walked away. The flashlight's beam started to flicker. It's light disappeared, leaving Hilda in the darkness. "What happened?" Hilda inspected the flashlight. "Oh!" Hilda grabbed the crank and started turning it. The light eventually turned back on, then the crank couldn't turn any more. "So i have to charge it like that?" Hilda groaned. She continued down the hallway until she eventually arrived at a door. She inspected it. Light was pouring out the bottom. "Seems safe." Hilda placed a hand on the door's handle. She turned it and pushed it open. "Woah..." The room was filled with cages that had were filled with the people she saw in the bags, there was a wood bridge that hung above deep pit. Hilda looked over the fence, only darkness was below. "Thats, a long fall." Hilda walked forward, carefully. The bridge swayed slowly, the boards creaked with every step. "Almost there." Hilda decided to start running across the bridge. She leaped forward and landed on dirt. "Easy!" Hilda walked away from the bridge, until she heard a creaking noise. It was clear that it was coming from the bridge. The creaks were louder than when Hilda walked over the bridge, like the person was larger. Hilda spun around and saw bendy walking over the bridge. It spread its face open, revealing the teeth covering the peels of his face. It looked worse, boards were sticking out of his back and his limp was worse, which was good. Hilda ran back to the bridge. She inspected the ropes holding it up. She grabbed a rock and started rubbing back and forth on the rope at a high speed. The rope started to fray. She moved faster, the rope eventually snapped. The bridge tipped to the side and caused Bendy to fall. He grabbed onto the bridge. Hilda didn't bother with the other rope and ran away.**

**"What was that noise?" David perked up. "What do you mean?" Boris asked. "Listen!" David ordered. Everyone fell silent. There was a humming sound. "That sounds like a girl humming." Frida whispered. "Yeah!" Boris didn't bother whispering. "Lets go find out who it is!" Frida already had an idea on who it was. They ran until they found a door. They stared at it. "Y-you first." Frida looked at Boris. "Alright." Boris pushed to door open and stepped in. "Seems fine." Boris inspected the room. It was empty apart from a small, chocolate cake in the middle. It had a piece missing from it. "Oooh! A cake!" Boris dashed towards it. He reached for a fork, but the ground beneath him moved. A net lifted into the air. Boris was caught and bunched up in the net. "A little help here, hehe." Boris chuckled. "Sure." David ran forward. "Don't bother." A voice announced. "Who's there, show yourself. Frida turned to see the person, but no one was there. "You don't know who I am?" The voice asked. The net started to lift up through a hole in the ceiling. "Well then, why don't you come and find out." The voice laughed a little. Frida went to walk out of the room, but the person stopped her. "Don't worry about trying to get to me yourselves, I'll give you a short cut." The voice started laughing more. The floor fell open like a pair of doors. "WA-" Frida started screaming as David and her fell. "I HATE THIS!" David flailed his arms around and screamed. They landed on a soft pad. "we're alive. WE'RE ALIVE!" David jumped around. Frida stood up. The room was pretty large, but mostly empty. There was a table with axes and syringes and other tools, there was a loud speaker system and a wooden bed with Boris strapped onto it. There was a woman standing next to the bed, leaning on it staring down at Boris. She seemed pretty. She had a black dress on and a white bow tie. She had horns emerging from her long hair, but she also had a halo hovering above her head. "Hello." Frida and David stepped towards the woman. The woman turned and it was instantly obvious that she wasnt as beautiful as she seemed, well, half way. The left side of her had seemed melted, her mouth was wider than a normal one and her left eye wasn't even there. "Oh, children. Delightful." The woman stared at them. "Who are you?" David asked. The woman smiled and put a hand on her chest. "I'm Alice Angel." **


	3. searching

**Hilda walked down a set of stairs. There was a door at the bottom that said "RECORDING STUDIO" Hilda pushed it open and looked around. There was a half wall a few feet from the door. There was a microphone and a script in the booth. Hilda jumped over the half wall. The room was fully light, so Hilda didn't need the flashlight. She turned it off and put it in her pocket. There was a bunch of instruments around a screen, there were chairs next to all of the instruments along with notes, there was a projecter up at a booth that was high above the floor, along with a boarded off door.**

** "I gotta get there." Hilda whispered to herself.**

** She ran over to the door that was across the room. She threw it open and ran around a wall that Hilda didn't even bother reading. A large ink puddle fell from the ceiling infront of Hilda. She jumped back. The ink puddle wriggled around until a creature immerged from it. The creature didn't have legs, just a puddle, it crawled along the floor, groaning. **

**"What is that!?" Hilda screamed and jumped back. **

**The creature swung at her, it hit her and caused her to fall. It started to hit her, but Hilda kicked it in the face. She jumped up and started punching it. The creature eventually turned back into a puddle and disappeared. Hilda stood back up and walked away. She inspected the projecter booth, there was a desk, a trash bin, and the projecter. There was a little tape recorder on the desk with a tape next to it. She picked up the tape and put it into the recorder and pressed play. "Voice of Susie Cambell." The tape said.**

** "I've only been here for a few days and i already know I'm going to _love _it here, Everyone is just so nice! Especially Wally. Everyday he comes by my office and says hi to me and asks how I'm doing. We're even going on a date tonight! This pla-" Another person started talking. "Joey wants to see you." The voice was scratchy. "Now?" "Yeah" The tape ended.**

** Hilda was a little confused. _SNAP. _The boards and the door flew across the room. Bendy ran out. He let out a scream. He looked even more different. He was much bigger, his body was rippling and bulging in random places, his horns were wider spread and melting. He looked right at Hilda and ran towards the wall.**

**"There's more people?" Frida was starting to get confused.**

** Alice smiled. "Of course there's more people here, after all, this was a big company." Alice threw her hair back.**

** "Who else is here?" David asked.**

** "Oh, many _many_ more people that used to work here." Alice grabbed an axe off of the table.**

** "But that won't include you." Alice threw the axe at them.**

** David screamed and fell down to the floor. The axe flew by and hit the wall. **

**"Hm." Alice smiled. "You're quick." Alice inspected them. "You'll be perfect." Alice had an evil look on her face.**

** "Perfect for what?" David was still on the floor. **

**"You'll be perfect for getting a few things I need. I could never get them because I would never fit, despite how slim I am." Alice dragged her hands down her side.**

** "So I need you to get me the parts." Alice smiled. **

**Frida wasnt so happy. "Why should we? What would we get from it?" She spread her arms in anger. **

**"Ha." Alice stepped closer. "If you get me the parts you'll get life, and I won't kill you." Alice leaned down infront of Frida's face.**

** "If you aren't useful then why would I have any reason to keep you alive?" "So you do what I say." Alice pressed her finger against Frida's chest.**

** She stood back up. "Go get the parts." Alice snarled.**

** "How are we going to get back?" David finally stood back up. **

**"I'll call the elevator." Alice pressed a button on the loudspeaker system.**

** The elevator rose up behind them, the chain doors slid open. They walked in. "I'll guide you on where to go." Alice pressed the button again. The elevator doors shut and the elevator started to go down.**

**Bendy grabbed onto the wall climbed up.**

** "No!" Hilda grabbed a chair and threw it down at Bendy.**

** It hit him in the face, but it didn't slow him down. Hilda ran down the stairs. Bendy jumped into the booth and started running after her. Hilda ran down a hallway that she didn't even notice before. Bendy fell down onto all fours and started crawling. Hilda jumped down a set of stairs, praying that it was a short staircase. She landed in ink and kept running. An inky figure rose from the ink, it was another one of the creatures. Hilda kicked it in the face a few times until it fell back into a puddle. She ran through a door way that had a special frame, she noticed a lever next to the door. She pulled it down. The door started to slowly close. Bendy ran towards Hilda. He reached out into the door way, but the two doors connected and cut his hand off. It fell to the floor and stayed there. Hilda ran down the hallway until she found another one of the tapes. She pressed play. **

**"Theres only one problem I have here. Its that if you explore the wrong rooms you could find your self in deep shit. Especially the room where they're keeping it. If you every explore to those wrong areas, you better be sure to be as quiet as hell, because if you every hear something in those areas, it sure as hell heard you, and has probably seen you too. So take my advice, whenever you end up in the wrong place, go back to where you came from, away from the stained walls and the floors that haven't been cleaned since the war, away from the room where they keep _him_" The tape stopped.**

** "Creepy." Hilda whispered**

**The elevator stopped abruptly. "This will be simple. Go down the hallway take a left and you'll find a part of great importance." Alice explained.**

** The elevator gates opened to a large hallway. Pipes covered the ceiling, ink was dripping onto the floor, there were maps on the walls, and there were signs pointing to certain ways. "We have to go left." Dave pointed to the left hallway. "Are you sure it's that one?" Frida inspected a map. "Yes it is."**

** Alice said. "That way then!" Frida spun and walked down the hallway. "Grab as many boxes of those thin pipes as you can." Frida rolled her eyes as she picked up 2 boxes of pipes, Dave grabbed 3. They walked back to the elevator.**

** "Jesus, these are heavy." Frida dropped the boxes onto the ground  
**

**The elevator started to go up. **

**"Next things next, we, i mean, you, will have to go and get me alot of thick ink." **

**Frida rolled her eye. The elevator slowed to a stop, unlike last time. They walked out into a small room with 3 vents, 1 on each wall. **

**"Through these vents you can find swollen searchers, and, normal searchers." Alice explained. **

**A pipe came through the ceiling. A 3 syringes fell out and onto the floor, the sound echoed through the vents. Frida and David each grabbed one.**

**"Stab the syringes into them and pull the thick ink out of them." Alice ordered.**

**Frida crawled into the left vent while David crawled into the right vent.**

**Hilda's flashlight barely light the dark hallway. The walls were cracked and had ink dripping out of them. Hilda turned down another hallway. "CAFETERIA" The sign read. There was a large room that was fully light, tables were everywhere, there were also vending machines and a salad bar, but of course there was the kitchen part. Hilda started walking into the room. She walked over to a counter with a radio singing.**

**"I am gingerbread! I feel like Tony Stark fro-"**

**The radio started glitching and buzzing. Hilda walked towards the kitchen, but stopped. She heared a quiet wimpering sound. She looked around and found someone sitting under a table. They had their hands on their head with their legs against their chest. Hilda approached the person, she knelt down.**

**"Are you ok?" Hilda asked.**

**She reached out to the person. The person turned their head, their eyes were glowing yellow, they flinched and tensed up.**

**"Don't worry, i'm nice." Hilda smiled.**

**Hilda placed a hand on their leg. The person calmed down and stared at Hilda's hand, silently. **

**"See, I'm friendly." Hilda reassured the person.**

**The person started to crawl out from under the table. She had long black hair and glowing eyes, she was completely black with no mouth. She was made of ink. Hilda moved back. The girl stood up, Hilda stood up too. The girl started hyperventilating, she was shaking and her head started shaking. She started making weird screaming noises, like she was insane. More ink people crawled out from under the tables and out of the kitchen. They started approaching Hilda, slowly. They were all screaming and making insane people noises. Hilda started backing away.**

**"Wait, I-I'm good! I'm not going to hurt you!" Hilda stuttered.**

**The ink people ran towards her. Hilda screamed.**

**David crawled through the vent. The vent was full of dust and cobwebs. David could barely see the way.**

**"I hate this." David whispered to himself.**

**He kept crawling.**

**"Where is the end of th-" **

**David fell down and hit the ground.**

**"Found it." David gasped.**

**He stood up slowly. The room was fully light and pretty empty, apart from some parts on the ground, the ceiling was slightly higher then him. David pulled the syringe out of his pocket and prepared himself. He heard a groaning sound that was close. He ran in the direction of the noise. He found a large searcher, it was bumpy and hunched over.**

**"That looks pretty swollen." David whispered.**

**He slowly walked towards the thing. He raised the syringe up and brought it down on the searcher. It groaned. David sucked the thick ink out of it. The thing fell to the ground and melted into a puddle of normal ink. David inspected the syringe.**

**"Almost full!" David said happily**


	4. found

**Hilda screamed. The lost ones started hitting her. She grabbed one of them and punched him in the gut, it fell to the ground.**

**"HELP!" Hilda screamed.**

**One of them shoved her to the ground and started kicking her. Hilda could barely move, so she couldn't even fight back.**

**"STOP!" A voice shouted.  
**

**All of the lost ones turned to the voice. A woman was standing there. She had a sword on her back, a short dress, and had her hair in a ponytail. She walked towards Hilda, staring at the lost ones while doing so. She stood next to Hilda, she held her hand out. Hilda reached up and grabbed her hand, the girl pulled her up.**

**"You ok?" She asked.**

**Hilda looked at her and nodded. The girl smiled.**

**"Whats your name?" She asked.**

**"M-my names Hilda." She stuttered.**

**"My names Allison." Allison said.**

**Allison turned and gave the lost ones a mean look. She held onto Hilda's hand and marched forward.**

**"Hey, im not going with you." Hilda stepped back.**

**Allison stared at her.**

**"What do you mean?" She looked a little sad.**

**Hilda started to walk away.**

**"Wha- You- You're not going to survive! You're going to end up like Henry!" Allison yelled.**

**Hilda kept walking.**

**David snooped around the rooms, looking for swollen searchers. He was at a loss of searchers, not a single one was nearby.**

**"Come on where are they?" David whispered.**

**He waved his flashlight around, sparatically. He sighed. He jumped back into the vent and started crawling. He heard a loud banging noise in another vent, it wasn't Frida. David moved more frantically and scrambled his way into the vent and crawled away. Hilda jumped out of the vent.**

**"Frida!" David shouted. **

**"FRIDA!" He shouted louder.**

** No one answered, except for loud clang. David looked through a small hole in the bottom of the vent. He saw Alice picking a saw up from the floor and staring at Boris. She smiled and put the saw against his neck. Boris looked scared. David slowly crawled away.**

**Hilda looked through the boxes of parts in the vent break. The room was barely as tall as Hilda. She ripped the boxes open and pulled wires and pieces of metal along with other scraps. Hilda smiled. She took a hammer and started whacking the pieces of metal. She used string and tied some pieces together along with putting some fabric over them. She grabbed the box of electric scraps. She took a long pipe and grabbed some wires and switches and other stuff. She started soldering them. When she was finished she had a long and thin pipe with wires sticking out of it and going to thin metal pieces sticking out of the pipe, the tip of the pipe had a metal ball, the size of a basketball, with all of the wires running to it, there was a trigger on the bottom of the pipe towards the back. Hilda picked up the pieces of metal she had hammered together and put fabric over. She put them on. Now she had a black, sweatshirt looking, armor shirt along with metal shinguards and steel boots. She made two stripes of ink on her face. She picked up her machine she made and crawled into the vent.**

**Frida jumped out of the vent quickly. She ran into David as she ran. **

**"David! There's something else in the vents!" Frida panicked.**

**David stared at the vent. Something crawled out of the vent. It slowly stood up and stared at them. It was...**

**"Hilda!" Frida ran to her and gave her a hug.**

**Hilda laughed and hugged her back.**

**"Where were you!" Frida asked.**

**"I have no idea! I was just somewhere else here." Hilda shrugged.**

**Frida inspected her.**

**"I See you got a new look and a cool little gadget there." Frida pointed and the thing on Hilda's back.**

**Hilda grabbed the Zapper and aimed at the wall.**

**"Watch this!" Hilda smiled.**

**She pulled the trigger and a large line of electricity shot out and zapped the wall. Hilda let go of the trigger.**

**"This will be useful when split head shows up." Hilda blew the smoke away from the tip of the Zapper.**

**BANG! The ceiling fell open and Bendy slammed into the ground. **

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!" Frida screamed and jumped back.**

**Bendy peeled his face back, showing his many teeth, and screamed. Hilda laughed. She pulled the trigger on the Zapper. The electricity shot out and caused Bendy to freak out and look like he was having a seizure. Bendy screamed and jumped up into the ceiling. Hilda let go of the trigger. **

**"It didn't kill him?" Hilda looked up into the ceiling. **

**Frida and David emerged from the vents.**

**"Is he gone?" David whispered.**

**Hilda nodded. They crawled out. The room was a mess. David and Frida looked around.**

**"What is taking you so long. BRING ME THE INK!" Alice shouted.**

**David and Frida rolled their eyes.**

**"Who is she?" Hilda asked.**

**"We'll explain on the way." Frida said.**

**They made their way to the elevator and explained what happened. Soon they arrived at Alice Angel's workshop. Alice was leaning over Boris, kicking the table. **

**"Finally! Took you long enough." Alice walked over to them and took the ink.**

**She picked up the boxes and placed them next to the table. **

**"Well, thats everything." Alice scratched her neck.**

**"So...Are you going to help us leave?" David asked.**

**Alice looked over at him and sighed. She walked over to them and pushed them into the elevator. **

**"You'll arrive at the top floor, you'll have to walk to the exit." Alice walked over to the control panel.**

**She flipped some switches and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, the elevator shut and started rising. The elevator shook as it rose. **

**"You know..." Alice said, chuckling.**

**"I know another way out of here, its MUCH quicker." Alice said.**

**David and Frida looked at each other then at Hilda.**

**"Well, take us there." Frida shouted.**

**Alice started laughing.**

**"Ok." She said.**

**The elevator shook to a halt. It shook some more and then started to fall. **

**"WAIT!" Frida screamed as she started to rise into the air.**

**The others screamed as the elevator flew down.**

**"HELP!" Hilda screamed.**

**The elevator hit the ground and fell to pieces.**


End file.
